Diablo: Modern Day Hell
by DemonSlayer412
Summary: Baal is waking up his brothers so they can make the world another hell! R&R very good story! i dont own the rights to Diablo or Blizzard
1. Awaking in Russia

Diablo: Modern Day Hell, Part1

The Awaking in Russia

As Humans plunge in to more war the don't know that a war they cant stop. The war will make enemies allies and cause many deaths and destroy many parts of the Earth. This War is called Hell Risen. Man will have to defend him self like never before...

"What are the test results Yuri?" asked the Head Scientist. "off the charts!" said Yuri. "what do you mean?" asked the Head Scientist. "I mean this creature has the ultimate power, it could destroy a small city just by touching the ground!" said Yuri. "Wow that's ¼. kinda scary." said the Had Scientist. "good thing its frozen!" Yuri said in a sigh of relief. "well¼" Then the cryo tube started rocking back and froth. "o no! its waking up!" yelled Yuri. Then he ran over and put the alarm on but it was to late Baal was already out of the room. When Yuri yelled for the Head Scientist there was no response. Then Yuri saw the Head Scientists body. "o God¼. What have we done?" the head scientists body had a hole though the stomach and there was blood and guts on the floor. "I better get to Moscow and alert the President!

Then when he got to Moscow part of the city was destroyed from Baal. The country was on a national emergency. Baal had destroyed Satlingrad and many other small cities. Baal was looking for his brothers. Mefestio was in Europe and Diablo was in The U.S.A.

If Baal finds and resurrects his two brothers it will create the ultimate evil. They will be unstoppable. They will rule the earth until the humans find a way to stop them.

Stay tuned for Part2 Hell in Europe! Thanks for reading!


	2. Hell in Europe

-1Diablo: Modern Day Hell

Part 2: Hell in Europe

As Baal marches in to Europe to awaken his brother Mofeistio the world is on high alert. The U.S.A. have Fighters patrolling the skies of North America, and have their Nuclear Weapons on stand by. Europe also have their Nuclear Weapons on stand by. What ever gets in Baal's way he annihilates. The western part of Russia is destroyed. Baal has started Judgment times………

Yuri sped to the U.K. to alert them that Baal is on his way to awaken his brother Mofeisto. The United Kingdom is not prepared for what's in store for them. "Baal is probably over the English Channel right now!" Yuri calmly yelled. "Why should I trust you Yuri?" asked the Prime Minster. "You should trust me because I was the only survivor from when Baal woke up in my lab a week ago and I know what Baal's plans are" said Yuri. "What are they?" asked the Prime Minster. "Well he wants to awaken his 2 brothers then cause war so hellish that will send the world into a period were they rule." said Yuri. "well then….."said the Prime Minster. "sir Baal is on British soil, should we deploy the military?" asked the secretary. "yes.." said the Prime Minster. The military could not stop the might of Baal. He just sent spikes in the tanks and the infantry were ripped in two. He shot fireballs at the aircraft and sent them in to the ground in a fireball. "there's no stopping Baal…" Yuri mumbled under his breath. "sir…,should we authorize nuclear Retaliation?" asked the advisor. "Yes.. If that's the only way to stop him." said The Prime Minster. "We should alert the U.S. because they are next.." said Yuri. "they have already pulled their troops from Iraq and Afghanistan to protect their mother land.." said the Prime Minster

Britain lunched their nukes at Baal and mofist. Most of them hit him in the Atlantic ocean. Baal was somewhat harmed and mosfisto was hardly injured. One misfired and blew up in the silo. Europe and parts of Russia lay in ruins. Big Ben has fell to the ground. Many major cities in Europe are devastated. Berlin, Rome, Madrid and many other cities are tore apart. The Untied States are prepared for the worse. They has ships, subs, infantry, amour and airplanes up and down the eastern sea board.

Thank you for reading chapter3 coming soon.


	3. Red White and Blue Invasion

Diablo: Modern Day Hell

Part 3: Red White and Blue Invasion

As Baal and Mofisteo get closer and closer to the eastern sea board the United States have their Nuclear weapons on stand by and have beefed up their defenses. Diablo is in Area 51in a test chamber along with the ultimate warrior.

"Those beasts are 100 miles off shore. What type of action should we do? Sir" asked the artillery commander. "Tell the brigades on the Sea Broad to have weapons ready." said the General. "what about the artillery sir?" asked the Artillery Commander. "Have your guns sighted on them" answered the general. "yes sir" said the Artillery Commander. As the commander talked over the radio radar detected that Baal and Mofisto were going to Maine. "tell the troops in Maine to get ready!" yelled the General. "yes sir!" said the commander. As the Commander yelled over the radio, all the troops, tanks and planes aimed their guns at Baal and Mofisto. "why are they going to Maine for? Diablo is in Arizona" the general mumbled under his breath.

On the Maine shores the army was firing everything they got. Missiles, atry shells, bullets, tank shells, but nothing was stopping them. They plowed through them like a knife through butter. "sir….the troops in Maine have been decimated." the commander sadly. "damn it ….there is no stopping them.' said the general. "get the president on the line" ordered the general. "yes sir" said the commander. "Mr. President…." "yes" said the president. "do I have your permission to use the nukes?.." asked the general. "yes…" said the president. "Sir, they have got a new brother." said the radar man. "what is his name?" asked the general. "Brakin sir" said the radar man. "they are on route to Arizona… tell them to put the nukes on hot." said the general. "yes sir!" said the commander.

As Mosfisto, Baal, and Bracin are on route to Arizona Arizona is heavily defended. The US have deployed brand new weapons to stop them. They deployed the F-22, the Comanche attack Helicopter and the new gun the M-8. If the world has a chance to stop them they most defend Arizona. The ultimate warrior is still under production and might be the last chance to stop them.

Thx for reading

Special thanks

Lance Dragon: for the idea for Brakin and the "ultimate warrior"

Blizzard: for making Diablo 1 and 2

Fan Fiction: for making the website

My brain: for this very good idea


	4. Gods warrior

Diablo: Modern Day Hell

Part 4: Gods Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Blizzard or the rights to Diablo

As F-22s portal the skies over Arizona, in Area 51 they are still working on the ultimate warrior. The project is very close to being done. Baal, Mofestio and Brakin are moving very fast towards Arizona. The Ultimate Warrior is the Human Races last chance……

"Run a diagnostic test on the Ultimate Warrior." said the Lead Scientist. "His heart beat is normal….blood flow normal…but there is a very unusual force inside of him…" said the scientist. "what could that be?" asked the Lead Scientist. "I don't know but it is a very light and bright substance." answered the scientist. "the project is done!" yelled one of the scientists. "wake him up." said the Lead scientist. The warrior wakes up and sees the earth for the 1st time in in 2 years. The back story of him is that he was selected to a top secret project to make a ultimate war fighter. His real name is Rick Conner. There was budget cuts and the project was postponed until further notice. Then when they started the project back up in 2006. The project started in 2005 and ended in 2007.

"where am I?" asked Rick

"**Your in a Lab" answered the Lead Scientist. **

"why am I here?"

"**You're here because you are the ultimate warrior."**

"the what?"

"**The ultimate warrior, you are human kinds last hope if you fall the race falls…" **

"that's a big responsibility.."

"**yes it is but you can do it….." **

Then Rick passes out.

in Rick's mind

"whos there?" asked Rick

"**God" answered the voice**

"God, why are you talking to me? Am I a prophet?"

"**No, I'm talking to you because you are human kinds last hope"**

"But, why do you need me for?"

"**I need you because you are the most advanced fighter on the earth." **

"what are you gonna do?"

"**I'm going to make you a Paladin."**

Then god zapped him and he woke back up.

"Rick we are going to run some tests." said the Lead scientist. "like what?" asked Rick. "well we are going to test your heart beat, strength, stamina, dexterity and power" said the Lead scientist. "everything is normal except your power… its off the charts!" said the lead scientist. "I know, God gave me holy powers to stop Baal and his Brothers." said Rick. "wow….so that's what happened when you passed out." said the lead scientist. The Baal bashed through the walls and looked for Diablo. "A Diablo…HA HA" yelled Baal. Then he awoke Diablo. "Release him" said the lead scientist in heavy breathing. Then Rick got out armed him self and went after Baal and his brothers as they send the world in to hell.

"Finally… we are all together!" said Baal. Then the 4 brothers put there powers together and sent a wave explosion that covered the earth. Most buildings and cities were destroyed. The world was plunged in to darkness. Lava busted through the ground and demons were let lose and The Earth was now a living Hell. On Rick's way to The brothers fortress in the North Pole he encountered many demons. "Holy Crap that's a lot of demons." said Rick. Then he put his onboard computer targeting system on and pulled out his M-8 assault rifle. "come get some" said Rick. Then he just pored lead and grenades in to the mass of demons. "ahh!" yelled Rick as demons slash at his amour. "Power level 67 Power level 48" said the computer. Rick put his arms out and sent an holy blast out and killed most of the demons. "your next Baal.." said Rick

Thx For reading

Special Thanks

Lance Dragon: for the idea for the ultimate warrior and a longer story

Blizzard: for such great games!

Turd Buglar: for sparking my idea.

And every one who read my story!


	5. The beginning of the end

-1Diablo Modern Day Hell

Part 5: The Beginning of the End

DISCLAIMER! I **do not own the rights to blizzard and Diablo 1 and 2! Or to any of the advanced weapons used in this story. **

As Rick walked in to western Oklahoma he looked around and saw ruins of once powerful cities. They lay in ruins from Baal making the US's Nuclear weapons to self destruct. For miles and miles all you could see was buildings falling down and buildings destroyed. Rick started to sob for the life's lost because of Baal's rage. He took of his helmet and said a prayer.

Oklahoma and most of the areas were nukes were at were desolate wastelands…..

"Curse you Baal!" Rick yelled in to the sky. But luckily Rick found a car with a half tank of gas and was still working. So he had to hot wired the car and drove off. All the plants were burnt of fell over. The highway was all pushed over. The car got Rick to the outskirts of Okalahoma City. There was a abandoned gas station and he filled up his tank and drove off. Then he got to Cleveland, Ohio. The was marines fighting demons. Most of Cleveland was destroyed. Rick jumped of his car grabbed his m-8 assault rifle and ran to help his fellow marines. "You are the Ultimate warrior!" the marine said in awe. "that's me!" said Rick. "how many demons?" asked Rick. "about 55" answered the marine. Then Rick took his gun off safety and unloaded on them with blessed bullets and grenades. Then he ran out of rounds but took 80 of them out. "Crap!" yelled Rick. His holy powers needed to regenerate. "Ahh! A .50 cal machinegun" said Rick. So he ran over and just emptied on the demons. "that's the rest of them" said Rick. "yea..Thanks" said the marine. "your welcome… Do you guys have a working humvee?" asked Rick. "we do its over there" answered the Marine. "everybody in!" ordered Rick. "yes sir" said the marines.

They drove to Pittsburgh which was one of the only cities not destroyed. "Baal didn't come trough here…" said Rick. "is there an airport near by?" asked Rick. "yes actually." said the marine. "Ok where is it?" asked Rick. "about 30 miles out of Pittsburgh." said the marine. "it helps when your from Pittsburgh!" said the marine. As they drove to Pittsburgh International airport even though Pittsburgh wasn't destroyed there was no one on the parkway. When they got to the airport there was a vacant transport helicopter. "I need your helicopter" Rick said to the helicopters pilot. "ok" said the pilot. Then the pilot explained the controls to Rick. "ok thanks, Marines in the copter!" Rick ordered. "yes sir!" said the marines. "this is one of those new V-22s" said one of the marines. "yes this helicopter goes from a copter to a plane" said Rick. Then they took off. They are flying to Antarctica to finish the job.

When they got to Antarctica there was a problem. "what the Hell?" said Rick. "what's wrong?" asked the marine. "Our flight system just turned off!" said Rick. "our altitude is falling! We are going down!" yelled Rick. "brace for impact!" yelled Rick. Then the helicopter slammed belly first into the ice. Then Rick woke up a couple hours after the crash. A few of the men were injured and one was dead. " what a waste of life…" Rick said sadly. Then the rest of the marines woke up and they started up to get to Baal. "which way?" asked Pvt. Jones. Then Rick got on his Knees and used his holy sense to find Baal's fortress. "Northeast." answered Rick. So they started to walk.

On they way there they encountered some demon and undead resistance but plowed through them. Then they finally got to Baal's Fortress. Baal was on the Balcony on the front of the Fortress. "you're a dead man for all the lives you killed!" Rick yelled. "Me the dead man? Ha your gonna be the dead man and so are your troops." said Baal. "you destroyed to much, Russia, Europe and America!…..That's it your dead! FIRE!" yelled Rick. Then all his troops including Rick opened up on Baal. "ha!" said Baal. Then Baal picked up on of Rick's troops using his mind and impaled him with a metal spike. "No!" yelled Rick. Then Baal went back inside his fortress. "plant C4 on that door! Now!" said Rick "yes sir!" answered Sgt. Congk. Then the door exploded and they ran in. "Flashlights on." said Rick. Then Rick put his arms out and made a holy light that repels demons. Then they got to the throne room. "holy bullets and holy rockets in." ordered Rick. Then all the troops loaded the RPGs and M-8 with holy rounds. "there is man kinds last hope How sad." said Baal "Forget talking FIRE!" yelled Rick. Then everyone used what they had and they managed to kill Brakin and Mofestio. Then Baal and Diablo retreated to Hell. "through that portal!" ordered Rick. Then they jumped in the portal and landed in Hell. "Demons! Fire!" yelled Rick. They killed them but the demons managed to kill one of the marines. "Damn!" yelled Rick. "Rush em!" yelled Rick. Then He and His troops ran at Baal and Diablo. They just anilalated Diablo. "your next Baal." said Rick breathing hard. Then Baal blew Ricks troops back about 500 feet and knocked them out. "just you and me" said Baal. Then Rick started shooting relentlessly. Baal fought well but in the end Rick won. But Baal injured Rick very badly. He broke Rick's arm and nearly broke his fighting suit. "You fought well Baal…But your Dead!" said Rick. Then Rick opened up Heaven and shot a beam of Holy energy in to Baal's Soul stone.

"finally its over…" said Rick in relief. Then a portal opened up and sent Rick and his troops back to earth. They ended up in the Pentagon. They got a round of applause. "Its over…" said Rick.

Thank you for reading

Special Thanks.

Lance Dragon- for the Ultimate warrior idea and for the 4th brother Brakin

Turd Burlger- for the idea spark

Blizzard- For great Games!

The US Military- for the great weapons in the story.

The Readers- for well reading my story!


End file.
